


You Are The Moon

by dytabytes



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domino is looking at the moon. Cable is looking at Domino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written solely because really _is_ better than legos.

_shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_

===

Domino is looking up at the moon. Something about the round, perfect slice of light is calming. The light of day, she likes to avoid, because the sun is too bright and too hot, blazing down with enough intensity to burn. She much prefers the cool caress of moonbeams on her skin.

Thoughtfully, she holds her hand up to the window, pressing it against the glass. Her skin is a pale contrast against the darkness of the sky above and she smiles secretively. She and the moon aren't really all that different in many ways. They're understated and underestimated night-loving beings, but they get the job done.

There's a soft rustle as sheets slip against each other behind her and Nate's low rumble ripples across the still air of the room.

"Dom, come back here. 'S cold without you."

Laughter bubbles from her throat as she slides off the windowsill, dark and rich with amusement. The sheet that had been wrapped around her slides silently from her shoulders as she glides over the polished hardwood and maybe she tosses her head and sways her hips just a little more than usual as she sashays over. She knows full well just how bright the moonlight shimmers in her hair, how its gentle shine makes her skin glow and outlines the smooth curve of her bare breasts and waist and hips. Languidly, she perches at the side of the bed, cocking her chin up and raising a 'come hither' eyebrow at Nate.

"Well I've done my share of the work. Why don't you meet me halfway here, hmm?"

Her self-satisfied expression falters into shock for a moment when Nate's eye glows briefly and she finds herself being tugged over into his arms.

"Hey!"

She yelps and frowns at him, but Nate just chuckles and pulls her down into his lap, wrapping the blankets around the both of them.

"What? You never said that I had to come over to _you_ ... just that I had to do some of the work! And I'm-"

His leer is absolutely too smug to be allowed to exist, so Domino leans forward and kisses it away, wrapping an arm around Nate's neck to draw him close. He's startled, but she smiles against his lips when he starts kissing back enthusiastically, opening his mouth and welcoming her tongue in. His hands smooth down her back and she shifts to straddle his thighs, pushing him back against the headboard of the bed as she pushes closer to him. She can feel her nipples harden as they rub against his chest and she shivers and moans, breaking the kiss and tipping her head back.

"Dom..."

He pants as he starts pressing kisses to the pale column of her neck, leaving darkening marks in his wake even as Domino's fingers clutch at his shoulders.

"God, yesssssss."

Domino hisses, sucking in air as Nate slowly pushes her onto her back and starts moving down her body. His fingers trace abstract patterns on the inside of her thigh, while he nips and suckles at her breasts, giving each one their fair share of attention. She tangles her fingers in his hair and coos approvingly, urging him on.

"Did you know," he murmurs, "that you have the most amazing pair of breasts?"

She leans up on one elbow to smirk down at him.

"Nate, I have the most amazing _everything_ and you know it."

"... so I do."

Playfully, she reaches down and wraps her hand around his wrist, drawing his fingers out of herself with a slick, wet sound. She pushes herself up into a sitting position and then slowly sucks his fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the knuckles and grazing her teeth ever so lightly down their length. Nate swallows hard when she finally pulls back, running her tongue over the tips of his fingers one last time and looking up at him through her dark lashes.

"Hmm, I do believe I even _taste_ amazing."

Her smile is wicked.

"You should go find out."

Nate laughs and obediently shuffles backwards, brushing a kiss against her abs before delving into her with his tongue. Immediately, Dom's breath catches in her throat and she whines, clenching her fingers into the sheets because he's licking and sucking and making absolutely obscene noises that are causing heat to curl tightly in her belly. She starts gasping for air and making little mewling noises and clawing her fingers over his shoulders because everything Nate's doing is just _right_. When her orgasm hits it rolls over her body with all the force of a tidal wave and she thinks she may have screamed, but it doesn't matter because Nate's surging up towards her to kiss her again and he looks so damn adorable with his hair mussed by her fingers and his chin slick from pleasuring her.

She purrs as he kisses her, licking the taste of herself off of his chin and basking in the afterglow that's rapidly fading in the face of the heat of new arousal.

"God, Dom, I need-"

And she knows exactly what to do, reaching down between their bodies to trace her fingers over his erection. He gasps and bucks his hips up into her palm, but she smiles and this time it's _her_ turn to push him back so that she can do this properly. She leans over and pumps her hand up and down his length, flicking her thumb over the head of his erection and smearing the fluid that's leaking from the tip.

Nate's biting his lip and his breathing is shallow, so she knows that she's got him teetering on the edge. She leans in and whispers softly into his ear, telling about all the obscene things she's going to do with him later. How she's going to push him down and ride him until he can't remember his own name, how she's going to cuff him to the bed and play with herself just out of his reach until he's begging to touch her and how maybe if he's a very, _very_ good boy, she's going to pull him down on top of her and let him fuck her hard and fast and wild.

Her low, husky growl goes straight to all the right places and Nate moans brokenly and pulls her close, burying his face in her shoulder as he comes. Domino hums softly and breathes soft nonsense into his ear, stroking his hair and holding him gently as he collects himself. Slowly, Nate's shuddering stops and he heaves a deep, calming breath. It's her cue to stop talking and the two of them lie in silence for a moment.

Then Nate pulls Dom closer to is side and presses a kiss into her hair. When he pulls back, she's smiling at him, eyes gleaming with a strange light as she cups his face with her hand and brushes her thumb across his cheek. He covers her hand with his own and smiles back, then murmurs a soft "Sleep well, Dom." She grunts a response and nods, closing her eyes and smiling. She knows that's his way of saying "I love you."


End file.
